Kembang Api Fana
by iakhmad303
Summary: Setidaknya Tsukishima menyesali keegoisannya.


Disclaimer:

Songfic, Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

Sebagian kalimat diambil dari lirik; Utakata Hanabi_Supercell

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

*

Festival di bulan agustus tentunya banyak dikunjungi orang-orang, dan dari festival ini ada hal yang tidak aku sukai. Memakai Yukata dan membuat suara cletak-cletuk dari sandal kayu tradisional, membuatku sedikit tidak menyaman. Apalagi ketika aku dan ibu ku mulai berdebat masalah penampilan, ibu ku bersikeras menyuruh untuk memakainya dan aku selalu berakhir menggunakannya.

Aku meremas lengan baju yukata berwarana coklat muda. Tidak pernah aku nikmati acara seperti ini, ayolah siapa juga yang sudi menghadiri festival dimana terdapat banyak orang dan banyak penipuan? Cih, penjual-penjual itu akan melakukan kecurangan. Jika tidak terpaksa, tentunya aku lebih memilih tidur dirumah atau melakukan kegiatan lain yang jelas tidak menyeretku dalam kebisingan.

Ceria dan tawa pengunjung bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat menarik sudut bibirku. Aku memilih bergeming menatap sekumpulan ikan mas dalam sebuah bak air. Mereka kecil dan terlihat indah dan aku ingin beberapa, tetapi apa mungkin bisa? Lihatlah betapa tipisnya jaring yang digunakan untuk menangkap ikan.

"Kau mau?" Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dalam menghadiri festival, aku tidak lah sendiri. Kuro Tetsurou menemaniku atau lebih tepatnya ia datang memaksaku untuk mengikuti festival. Terkadang aku merasa takdirku buruk, bagaimana bisa orang tampan seperti ku malah harus berakhir jalan bersama orang dengan jenis kelamin sama ditambah lagi dia orang yang menyebalkan.

Kami kembali melangkah, meninggalkan kedai ikan. Menelusuri jalan setapak, melihat-lihat pedagang disana. Beberapa saat lalu Kuroo memang menawariku untuk mampir kesalah satu kios makanan, namun lagi-lagi aku menolak kebaikannya. Aku tidak ingin membeli apapun.

"Tsukki bagaiaman jika kita mencari tempat yang sepi," tanya Kuroo mengusulkan pendapatnya. "Maksudku tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati kembang api?" Kuroo memperbaiki ucapannya setelah aku menatapnya tajam. Tempat yang sepi? Yang benar saja, aku masih sayang dengan keselamatan ku. Kuroo itu orang cabul, terakhir kali kami berada di tempat yang sepi, ia melakukan pelecehan dengan melumat bibirku secara ganas. Waktu itu aku sempat menonjok perutnya dan mendiamkannya selama seminggu lebih.

Duar!!

Suara letusan kembang api tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Petasan itu meluncur naik dan meledak menjadi serpihan cahaya yang kemudian hilang bersama abunya. Kami berdua lantas menengadah, menikmati sensasi percikan cahaya warna-warni diatas langit dengan sedikit taburan bintang. Setidaknya dari festival ini ada satu yang aku sukai yaitu; melihat kembang api, aku menyukainya.

"Kau lamban dalam memutuskan, Tsukki! Lihatkan kita telambat," gerutu Kuroo karena tak sempat memutuskan tempat yang cocok kami singgahi sementara waktu untuk menikmati kembang api berduaan.

"Dari awal aku tak punya niatan pergi bersama mu, Kuroo-san."

"Tapi akhirnya kau mau pergi juga kan?"

Aku menatapnya bengis, "Itu suatu keterpaksaan," jawabku sinis.

"Walau begitu aku merasa bahagia," seru Kuroo menatapku sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali memutuskan menatap jelaga malam diatas kami.

Senyap, aku memilih diam tidak menyahuti ucapannya begitu juga Kuroo yang tidak lagi bersuara. Keheningan diantara kami mulai menciptakan suasana lain. Dia yang bungkam dengan raut wajah seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan aku yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ketika Kuroo tidak pernah menyadarinya maka saat itu aku sedang mengagumi bagaiaman rupanya.

Berjuta pertanyaan bermunculan dan itu selalu berkaitan dengan Kuroo. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika aku membencimu, namun di hari seperti sekarang ini, aku kembali ditenggelamkan kedalam cintanya yang tak berdasar. Kuroo sangat perhatian, aku merasa menjadi salah satu orang yang ia spesialkan.

Ketika kami lelah berdiri, duduk dipinggiran jalan adalah sebuah keputusan. Kelihatannya angin malam menjadi media pesan karenanya aku dapat mendengar musisi dari kejauhan, mungkin terdapat hiburan kecil yang menyertakan musik sebagai penghibur. Makhota brokade mekar di langit malam, hanya tinggal sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir.

Tiba-tiba terasa menyakitkan. Hati terbalik meluncur kelangit, kau yang kembali berbicara setelah lamanya keheningan. "Aku mencintaimu, Kei." ucapanmu membuatku mengulum senyuman.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Kei?" tanya Kuroo mengambil tangaku, membawa dalam genggamnya. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Hah.. hembusan nafas gusar terdengar jelas saat aku membuang nafas. "Seharusnya aku melupakan segalanya tentang mu. Mengapa kita harus bertemu, Kuroo-san?" Memang benar, seharusnya aku melupakan Kuroo. Aku tidak tau bagaimana narasinya. Hanya saja dengan desahan manis, tiba-tiba saja aku terserang demam dan aku mendapati diriku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kita bertemu sebab kau jodohku. Kau soulmateku." Dengan suara itu, dan dengan mata itu. Jika aku menyadarinya, waktu berlalu begitu saja. Namun, aku masih mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Apa aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Lantas apa benar aku bagian dari takdirmu?

Kembang api yang kita lihat bersama, membuatku sedikit sakit. Dan segera mungkin musim selanjutnya akan segera datang. Aku melihat kembang api berlangsung cepat bersamanya, tak terasa pula festival akan diakhiri.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kuroo-san." Aku tepuk-tepuk pantatku guna menghilangkan debu yang melekat disana, tetapi aku mendapati tangan jail. Kuroo meremas pantatku. "Hentikan, Kuroo-san! Atau aku akan membunuhmu, " ucapku mengancam.

Kuroo mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, aku mengalah. Aku terlalu takut kau cuekin selama satu minggu lebih. Kau tahu kan waktu itu aku sangat tersiksa, rasanya 10 hari seperti setahun."

"Jangan alay, aku tidak sudi menjadi Akaashi ke dua." Dan sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran Mengapa Akaashi mau menerima Bokuto-san yang notabenenya orang aneh.

"Aku berterima kasih, kau mau menerimaku." Senyum miring terukir menghias wajah Kuroo. Berserta ketulusannya, ia berterima kasih akan hubungan yang kami jalani, hubungan yang sebenarnya menggantung sebab aku tidak pernah berkata "Iya" sebagai penanda bahwa aku menerimanya.

Bahkan hingga sekarang, aku masih memikirkan musim panas itu. Pijitan pada pangkal hidung, tak juga menghilangkan pusing yang mendera kepala. Memang telah berlangsung lama, tetapi ingatan itu seakan baru saja dibuat.

"Aku tidak menghadiri festival hanya untuk menontonmu melamun, Tsukishima," ujar Kuroo menegurku.

"Maaf Kuroo-san, aku terlalu banyak melamun," ucapku berusaha kembali fokus pada kegiatan kami.

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini festival terasa berbeda. Suasana canggung yang menyelimuti kami mulai mencekik ku. Bintang diatas sana dan kembang api yang meledak seakan tengah menertawai keegoisan yang menjadi pembantu dalam menyangkal perasaan ku terhadap Kuroo.

Cinta itu seperti bunga diawali dengan benih lalu tubuh semakin besar hingga menghasilkan kuncup kemudian kuncup itu akan mekar secara pelahan sampai benar-benar mekar sempurna. Dan seharusnya aku tahu itu, dimana bunga akan melayu dan hanya akan menyisahkan biji yang dapat di tiup angin lalu tumbuh dilain ladang. Seharusnya saat aku memiliki bunga itu, tak sepantasnya aku menyia-nyiakan keberadaannya yang indah.

Jika dulu Kuroo yang mengajak ku, kini aku yang meminta ia datang untuk menemaniku berkeliling festival. Ini pun kesalahanku, aku tidak pernah mau mencintai dia secara tulus. Dan itu membuat Kuroo lelah, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Tepat tiga tahun lalu, dia berucap bahwa ia telah lelah memintaku untuk mengatakan cinta padanya dan ia juga berkata jika dia cukup ragu dengan hubungan kami, lebih tepatnya ia ragu pada perasaanku. Aku mewajarinya karena orang memang membutuhkan kepastiaan dan aku tidak bisa memberikan kepastian itu.

"Jika aku katakan; Aku mencintamu. Apa itu dapat membuat hubungan kita kembali?"

"Entalah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Kuroo menghendikan bahunya. Kuroo berjalan mendepani ku. Aku menyesal, setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku berharap, apa yang aku ungkapkan sekarang dapat membawa kembali cintanya.

 **Fin_**


End file.
